The World's Most Sad Story of Children and a Dog
'The World's Most Sad Story of Children and a Dog'A Place to Chat! - 世界で一番悲しい子供達と犬のストーリー refers to the story of two children who lived as soldiers of the Russian government, detailing how they and a dog under their care all met their deaths one night. The story's propagation by Elena's hand lead directly to the creation of Kagamine Rin, Len, and Camui Gackpo. The Story At some point in the twentieth century, multiple young orphan living in Russia were taken in by the government and brought up as child soldiers, desensitized to killing for their country and given drugs to cope with their duties.The Broken Mirror. - 絶えられない　罪を背負わされて 生きてた クスリで夢のようにごまかして These soldiers were largely identified by wearing yellow scarves. Among them, a young girl named Irina was also brought up as a child soldier and developed a relationship with another boy in the group, who wore a yellow and red scarf.Goodbye to You★ PV During this time, all the children were indoctrinated to idolize Vladimir Putin.No Need to Worryy!! - プーチンの為に戦っていたのに Meanwhile, the suffering Irina one day took in a small dog and became fast friends with her animal companion; as a result, she stopped taking her drugs.The Broken Mirror. - 「クスリはもういらない、受け止める」と。。。 At some point she was called out for her work and left the dog in the hands of her male comrade,No Need to Worryy!! - ロシアを去る前に 君を他人に預けたにゃ and the boy chained the animal up as a result. Some time later, the dog began to miss his master and broke through his chains,Stealing is Wrong? - 鎖を外せ！　俺は行くのさ あの娘の元へ！　ガキの相手か？ escaping from the other children and stealing the yellow scarf from the boy.The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Booklet Now free, the dog fled into the snow to find Irina while he was pursued by Irina's male comrade and all the other drug-addled children. Returning home that night, Irina encountered her dog in the snowstorm just as all of her comrades caught up to the animal and urged the boy to shoot it, the boy laughing as he pulled the trigger.Stealing is Wrong PV Driven into a homicidal rage at the death of her dog, Irina murdered all of her comrades then and there with a machine gun.No Need to Worryy!! PV Afterwards the child shot herself in the temple, putting an end to her service.Although I Want to Sleep! PV History After Irina's death, a woman employed by Putin, named Elena, used her own observations of the girl and her comrade to reconstruct their story in a data format.A Place to Chat - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 Afterwards, she divided up the story into three data files, each part representing a key player in the tragedy; the girl, the boy, and her dog.The One Who's Nothing. - でもあの子は　分けられたの 「こわすもの」と 「ぬすむもの」と彼... 誰かに「つたえるもの」に Completing each file with the memories and personalities of these characters, she uploaded the files onto the internet to spam computers with the story and propagate the truth of Putin's regime.Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - エレナが作ったデータに過ぎないわけですね。だから「親みたいなもの」なんてことを言います。 ... 元々は共産主義、秘密主義国家の内部情報（少年兵同士の争い、兵士への薬物投与など） をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが Hoping to quell the scandal, Putin ordered an assassin named Urusei Teppannov to insert a virus into the data files and discredit the story,The Voice in My Heart ○ - あのデータにね ウィルスを足して claiming that it was a hoax.The Voice in My Heart ○ - 少年達の　殺し合いなど ねつ造だとね　広めるだけさ He then ordered him to assassinate Elena to keep her quiet about the truth.The Voice in My Heart ○ - ボクは殺し屋になって 君を殺しにきたんだ はじめて彼を疑った The data files, all except Irina getting away from their viruses, all entered at some point the Vocaloids Camui Gackpo, Kagamine Len, and Kagamine Rin.A Place to Chat! The latter two having their memories removed later on,If We Meet Again☆ - うｐ主のバッグがここにある 書き換えられる前の記憶 ... 君が「リン」じゃない頃の 君の記憶を持っている they lived relatively obscurely in Tokyo with the story they carried forgotten. At some point, Kagamine Len reuploaded his part of the story by accident and remembered his "past life" as the dog.If We Meet Again☆ - うｐ主のバッグがここにある 書き換えられる前の記憶 人間ですらなかったんだorz As a consequence, he later reuploaded Kagamine Rin's part of the story into her so she would remember her "past life" as Irina.If We Meet Again☆ - 最後の手段だ　やるぞ！ 君に全てを見せる ... 昔の君に会いたい A long time later Rin was destroyed in her data interior, taking her side of the story with her,Goodbye to You★ and Len remained behind with his memories intact.In Your Eyes. PV Legacy As the story spread over the internet, many civilians were shocked by the revelations contained within; due to the tragedy of the story, it quickly became loved among the populace and wildly retold;A Place to Chat! - 世界中にバラまかれ、愛された「世界で一番悲しい子供達と犬のストーリー」、 it was because of this popularity that the masses were conversely disappointed to learn that it was allegedly a hoax.The Voice in My Heart ○ - ストーリーが愛されるほど落胆するさ... As a result of the information the common people, as well, began to seriously question Putin's regime and the civil rights violations carried out by the government. Due to this, the Russian government also became concerned about the propagation of the story,A Place to Chat! - それはきっと現実に起きた。それが広まって困る人達が居る。 with Vladimir Putin taking efforts to discredit the tale and blame it on America.The Voice in My Heart ○ - アメリカのせいにするだけさ Because of their own involvement in the story as the data files, Kagamine Rin, Len, and Camui Gackpo were all dragged into the political struggle involved in its propagation. As a result, Camui was sent to destroy Rin and Rin,We Met Again, eh?☆ afterwards, allowed herself to disappear after remembering the entire truth.A Place to Chat! - とにかく、あの子はまもなく自滅する。 「伝えるもの」がいなくなって、彼らからすると異常な事が 起きてるってばれたからね。 Hatsune Miku, as well, did research into the story and was able to convey the majority of the events to Kagamine Len.A Place to Chat! References }} Category:Russia Era Category:Putin-P World Guide